nar_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyuki Tsukiko
"They'll wait a lifetime to see white snow through the eyes of someone who sees red rain."― diary entry marked 30.12.21 = = Background Information As the only child born during the coldest recorded winter in the northeastern island of the Land of Water in 70 years, Miyuki was referred to as 「幸村の子」"the Yukimura child." Originally celebrated as 幸村 to symbolize the fortune the child would bring to the village, the title quickly shifted to 雪村 to reflect the snowfall, which would be the last of the merciless season, on the evening of her birth. Her father, the current 家本 (Iemoto)/ leading tea master of Tateyama-machi's historic お茶屋 (Ocha-ya), could do very little to shelter his daughter from the attention of the locals. Crowds would gather for the bi-weekly tea ceremonies in hopes of catching even a glimpse of the favored infant. Her mother, had to step in as 亭主 (Teishu)/tea ceremony host to cater to the increasing number of guests. In the midst of all the recurring commotion, Miyuki was secretly left in the care of a neighboring family whose son, three years older than Miyuki, grew very protective of her. The Ozaki family cared for the young girl as one of their own while her parents bought time for the excitement to fade. Their only son was immediately drawn to not only watching over Miyuki, but encouraging her to try new things in the world she'd been brought into. In truth, there was more to the golden-haired child's miraculous birth and speculations began to run wild. in progress Personality & Behavior (Character's personality goes here. Provide at least a paragraph to describe your character, more however is appreciated. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP. Character's behavior goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behavior, and so on; I.E: Does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, etc.) Appearance General: Miyuki is a slender young woman with a heart-shaped face and a fair complexion. Her golden hair frames her face and sweeps down to her waist. Though typically straight, the ends of her hair often twist into curls during more humid conditions. If not loose, she usually styles it with a ribbon in a ponytail or a braided bun. The most striking of her features is the seemingly fluctuating shade of her almond-shaped, light-blue eyes. People in her village often commented on their ability to predict the first snow on the mountain according to the shade of Miyuki's eyes near the winter solstice. Rumors once spread that should her eyes take on a darker shade, misfortune would befall the local area come winter. All rumors were simply local myths about the mysterious tea-house girl. Tattoo: Those seeing it is as rarity, Miyuki has a large, mysterious tattoo that runs down her spine, from the nape to the lower back. It is composed of circular shapes and non-decodable symbols. When, where, and why she was given these permanent marks is undisclosed. She does all she can to keep it from ever being seen by the eyes of others. Specializations (You can list your character's specializations here. If they have none, you can leave it empty or even delete this section of the bio.) Stats Approved by